Rainfall
alter ego: Goldensky (sona with a different backstory) }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Rainstorm239 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Sass |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Rainstorms |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Cat or anything that likes to be sarcastic umm Lorde maybe? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | all songsss |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Meh |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 18 (human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be as awesome as possible |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Caaaaaali |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | the most embarrassing people you will ever meet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | WIP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | WIP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Sun, heat, traveling, using her venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Other RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Is able to read dragons well |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | RainWing natural weapons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None... yet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Don't worry, I'll leave flowers on your grave." |} |} Rainfall is Rainstorm239's dragonsona so please don't edit ^^ The infobox art is done by Comet of the RainWings. Appearance redoinggg Personality Rain is very focused. She tries to stay smart most of the time, and try her best. She usually tries and fails to think before she speaks, which makes her seem more sullen and hostile than she actually is. She has a soft spot for younger dragons, but she is always sassy and cheeky with adults. Rainfall usually ends up embarrassing herself, but she always stays calm and acts like she doesn't care. She always seems collected and serene on the outside, but on the inside she would most likely be trying not to scream and melt someone's snout. Details and Such * wants to be a lawyer - loves yelling at people * thinks forensic science is the best * plays right and left wing in soccer * loooves sushi * wishes she was a seawing so she could have seafood all dayy * wishes she was a skywing because skywings are the coolest thing since peanut butter * loves reading - itz the best * has no pets :( * has a brother who's super techy and not at all sporty * obsessed with trashy tv dramas * wishes she was a sandwing because she loves hot weather and yet can't stand it * loves dogs and cats and cats. cats are the best * wishes she had a golden retriever * wants an ombre look for her back spines * loves concealer * likes cute cuddly animals * has ADHD * recently discovered that she's rly good at tennis Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia Rain thinks of herself as a very layered dragon. She's into track and field, cross country, and soccer. Though sometimes Rain can be bad or good at soccer, depending on what kind of "day" it is, it's always going to be her favorite sport. She used to be on a swim team and did gymnastics at one point, but due to more important and time-consuming activities, she quit both. Rain can be both a bubbly, social butterfly and a sarcastic, bookish introvert. She loves reading and writing, and prides herself on her detailed story descriptions. She has plenty of friends, and likes to call herself a "wallflower", because she enjoys observing social life from the outside. Rain can be annoyingly positive or annoyingly sarcastic, depending on what mood she's in. She will never pass up the chance to shoot a good comeback at somebody, especially her younger brother and best friends. Rainfall loves Internet surfing, and her favorite book genre is dystopian/science fiction. She's an exceptional coder, but can be forgetful pretty often. Be warned: you will never win an argument with her. She will use every word you say against her. She plays piano, clarinet, trumpet, and is currently trying to teach herself guitar. Relationships you can put your dragonsona here and I'll write the relationship. I'll be pretty honest, though Category:Dragonsonas Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Characters